One Starry Night
by uhmm
Summary: Princess Rukia, blessed by the Gods, is bored with her life as a treasured noble. However, everything changes when she sees a shooting star fall to the earth, and, leaving her Kuchiki name behind, Rukia finds adventure in the shape of an orange-haired man sleeping in a crater. IchiRuki, AU


**Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this fanfiction. It's an AU IchiRuki story, based loosely off of 'Stardust' by Neil Gaiman... If you haven't read it, I command you to go do so as soon as possible, it's amazing~**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful beta RimZtheNonForgiveR or (on tumblr) therandornone, you are amazing 3**

* * *

One Starry Night

The Kuchiki clan was a noble family. In fact, some said that they were the closest thing to the King and Queen of Japan, what with their fine silks, luxury foods and multitude of servants to attend to their every need and whim. Not to mention, when a Kuchiki was near-by, one would certainly know about it. There was a presence about every member of the clan that oozed elegance and aristocracy; even if you didn't know who the family were, I can guarantee that you would find yourself bowing before their feet without even realising what you were doing.

They were fabulously rich, with money and treasures that one could hardly behold. While the poor treated a single gold coin like a sack of wealth, a Kuchiki would treat it as though it were nothing more than a pebble on the ground. Yes, money was plentiful, and not something the clan members needed to worry themselves about. In fact, only the clan leader, Lord Kuchiki Byakuya, took responsibility for the accounts (and even he did not fret: the money that the family owned was enough to support their lavish lifestyle for generations to come).

However, there were problems with leading such a rich existence - reputation was everything to the Kuchiki clan, and at times it proved very hard to keep. You see, the problem with people who have everything is that they very often grow bored of having everything, and wish to try life outside of the palace walls. Lord Byakuya, however, had confidence that the generation in which he lead would never stray from the path: all were very well protected from the world behind the mansion gates, as Byakuya made it his business to frequently remind his family of their luck having been born with such a successful name.

But, as the saying goes, there's always _one_.

Kuchiki Rukia was the youngest and most treasured of the noble clan. Like most full-blooded members, Rukia shared the classic Kuchiki looks: dark hair, pale skin and powerful eyes that glowed with confidence. However, while every Kuchiki held princely, elegant features, Rukia was gifted with exceptional beauty. Her eyes were a glorious shade of dark, sultry violet; her skin was flawless like virgin snow; her facial features were mostly soft, but held a royal sharpness at certain angles. There was an air of angel-like grace around her, and it made every man in her vicinity swoon with awe and every woman burn with jealousy. But it was not her exquisite beauty that made her so treasured among the Kuchiki family, but the circumstances of her birth.

Rukia's mother went into labour at night, during one of the worst blizzards Japan had seen in years. The wind was bitterly cold and seemed to bite all those who dared go outside, and snow fell in great flurries, burying the land in a white blanket almost three foot deep. Many feared that the harsh winter was a punishment from the Gods - perhaps the clan hadn't prayed enough at the family shrine this year, and their ancestors were angry? Either way, there was great chaos for the current clan leader, Lord Kuchiki Soujun, as half of his family panicked over the weather, and the other half fretted for the imminent arrival to the clan. Would the baby survive through a season like this?

None of the Kuchiki's needed to worry about such things. A miracle had lit the path to spring.

With the sound of a strangled, new-born cry, the snow stopped. The wind died down. Every Kuchiki watched from the windows as the clouds parted and revealed a glorious spectrum of stars gazing down upon their household. Comets shot across the sky in a myriad of colours, and the full moon glowed almost as bright as the sun, bathing the land in a beautiful alabaster light.

Lord Soujun stood with his nine-year-old son and heir some few minutes later on the porch, both taking a moment to admire the glorious white moon.

"Byakuya," Soujun said, a hand on the boy's shoulder, "one day you will be the leader of the Kuchiki clan. It will be your duty to protect our good name and take care of the family."

"Yes, father," Byakuya nodded. He stayed completely still as Soujun continued, holding onto every word as though it was a reading from the holy book.

"The baby that was born tonight is very special to this family - the Gods must be smiling down on our clan to have given us such a beautiful princess. A princess that has taken away the icy weather and replaced it with a starry sky, no doubt! She will bring good luck to this family, I can feel it."

"Yes, father," Byakuya repeated, but this time with a smile.

"You must promise me, Byakuya," the man said stoically, "that when I am gone, you will special care of your sister, Rukia. She is gift from the Gods."

"Of course, father," the young prince promised, and Kuchiki Rukia grew up with the very best her family had to offer her as she continued to be a source of good luck to the clan.

While the princess lived at the Kuchiki mansion, no foul weather ever interrupted their lives during winter. The summer never brought another drought. Every autumn, the famers in the surrounding village harvested a huge yield of big, healthy crops. Rukia was treated like precious cargo, educated to be the most perfect Kuchiki princess, and always beautifully dressed like a pretty little doll on display.

And as Rukia grew older and more impatient with her frankly rather boring life in the mansion, she grew increasingly resentful of her position in the Kuchiki household.

* * *

"Lady Rukia?" called a maid, "Lady Rukia?"

The said Lady Rukia was now eighteen years of age, and sat gracefully in front of a mirror as she ran a silver comb through her very long, very dark hair. It was so long, in fact, that it nearly reached her knees - it took the best part of an hour to brush and style it into something respectable for her brother, the clan leader, and any other noble guests to see (as a princess must _always _look her best).

"Come in," Rukia called back to the servant behind her bedroom door, and the maid promptly entered and bowed. "What is it?"

"My lady, the Lord Byakuya has asked me to assist you in getting ready for this evening's party," the maid stepped forward, "please let me brush your hair for you."

"Must everything be done for me?" Rukia sighed irritably, but lazily handed the servant the pretty comb.

"Of course, my lady," the maid said, gently brushing her hair, "a princess should not be expected to get ready by herself."

"Yes, a _princess_," Rukia groaned, "sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I were not born into the Kuchiki family."

"My lady?" the servant was startled at such a confession - she did not often assist the young princess but other, older women in the clan. The maid was used to them being mostly silent, except for the odd order or request.

"I would cut this hair for a start," Rukia tugged at a loose lock, "it is quite unpractical, don't you think?"

"It is not my place to say, my lady," the maid continued brushing Rukia's hair.

"Of course not," the Kuchiki sighed. "Of course not."

Today was Rukia's birthday, and her older brother was hosting a huge party to celebrate the eighteenth anniversary of her arrival on this earth. Byakuya had requested that Rukia look her absolute best, and that meant hours of hair-styling, being fitted in elegant finery and sitting on a stool until her bottom was suitably numb while maids did her make-up. However, Rukia, as much as she grew tiresome of the fuss, never complained to Byakuya. While she disliked the constant delicacy around her, she was extremely fond of her brother and hated to displease him.

A few more maids entered once Rukia's hair was done, carrying a new kimono that must have been made for the occasion.

"A gift from the Lord Byakuya," one said, before carefully helping Rukia into it.

Looking in the mirror, Rukia smiled. Byakuya had an eye for elegance and excellent taste in clothing; it was just another element Rukia admired her brother for. It was a furisode kimono and violet in colour, like her eyes, and complimented her graceful aura splendidly.

"You look very beautiful, Lady Rukia," the first maid from earlier said with a shy smile.

"Thank you," Rukia nodded. Her make-up was done, and her hair was styled to perfection - now, she was ready.

* * *

Another thing Rukia admired Byakuya for was his talent for throwing the most wonderful of parties.

The clan leader put all of his efforts into organising the best parties in Japan, and his hard work always showed. Only the finest entertainment played, the food was to die for, and not a banner or flower was ever out of place. Rukia's birthday party was no exception.

The huge entrance hall of the Kuchiki mansion was fitted out with elegant white and purple ribbons - nobles chatted amiably together as other couples danced to quiet music in the background. Seasonal cymbidium orchids were placed in delicately painted pots, and Rukia noticed a table full of delicious-looking food just waiting to be eaten.

"Rukia," Byakuya's cool voice said from behind her, "you look lovely."

The princess spun around to see her brother, standing tall and elegant in his own formal kimono.

"Thank you, brother!" Rukia blushed slightly before bowing, awed as ever by his regal presence. "And thank you for my kimono."

Byakuya nodded. He held out his arm and she immediately took it, before they entered the grand party room.

"Lord Kuchiki Byakuya and his sister, the Lady Kuchiki Rukia," the announcer called, and all of the guests turned to bow and the host and the lady of the hour.

"Thank you all for attending," Byakuya lifted Rukia's hand and addressed the guests, "this party is to celebrate my beloved sister's eighteenth birthday. May the luck that she brings us continue on for another year."

The guests clapped, the party returned to its previous state, and Rukia entered into her automatic noble-self. She greeted lords and ladies, danced, made small talk; gave compliments and received them. It was a rather arduous process, but a necessary one for a noble.

Perhaps an hour passed before Rukia spotted a familiar head of long, red hair.

"Renji!" Rukia smiled, "You came."

Renji Abarai was one of Rukia's closest friends - they had known each other since they were both children, and the Kuchiki princess was very fond of him.

He turned around and smiled at the sight of her. His dark eyes were alight, and his hair seemed somehow redder in the low lighting of the party room.

"Rukia, happy birthday," he bowed before her, and she promptly replied with one of her own, "you look truly beautiful tonight."

She noticed Byakuya standing quietly behind him, and she cocked her head slightly.

"Excuse me if I interrupted your conversation," Rukia bowed her head.

"It is fine, Rukia," Byakuya answered, "I have just spotted someone I wish to speak to. Excuse me."

He turned away before Rukia could say anything. She looked at Renji in confusion and he shrugged in response, wearing a silly grin.

"Shall we go outside?" Renji offered his arm. She took it without a second's thought.

* * *

"Ah, it's nice to get out of there," Rukia sighed contentedly, "It was stuffy in there."

"It's quite chilly in your courtyard, though," Renji rubbed his arms, shivering slightly. "I guess it is the middle of winter."

"But as the Kuchiki clan keep reminding me, there hasn't been a very cold winter since the night I was born." Rukia sighed as she sat on the edge of the porch, dipping her foot into the raked sand of the stone garden.

"You're a miracle, Rukia," Renji sat beside her, "the Gods watch over you."

"I know, I know," the Kuchiki princess said, "but being favoured by the Gods isn't all ups. Don't misunderstand me, I am eternally grateful to be protected by them - I have never once been sick in my life. But lately..."

"Hm?" Renji nudged her arm, guiding her to continue.

Rukia gazed up at the clear night sky. Her father, Soujun, died peacefully in his sleep when Rukia was only five. She did not remember him very well (at least, not as well as Byakuya), but one of her first memories was sitting on the porch with him on her fourth birthday as they gazed up at the starry sky together.

_"My little Rukia," Soujun smiled, and pulled his small daughter into his lap. "Our gift from the Gods. Time flies by so quickly; it feels like only yesterday that I first held you in my arms."_

_The young Kuchiki princess smiled, letting her father wrap his warm arms around her. The sky was exactly as it was four years ago - the moon was full, the stars shone brilliantly in every colour of the rainbow, and comets still soared across the black, velvety expanse of the night._

_"You are so very special, Rukia," Soujun said, "every night on your birthday, the sky lights up like the Gods are having a festival. You bring such good luck to this family - we are very honoured to have such a wonderful gift."_

It seemed like so long ago, but Rukia could almost feel her father's arms still around her as she looked up at the exact same sky.

"I have hardly left the palace walls," Rukia sighed, dreamily making a pattern in the sand with her foot, "I wonder sometimes, whether the sky looks different from the other side of the village. I have dreams that I run away from the Kuchiki clan, from nobility. I dream that there is a world where I can run around in just a plain, workman's kimono, and feel the mud between my toes."

Rukia closed her eyes and let the light of the moon wash over her pale skin.

"You'll be the ruin of the Kuchiki clan's reputation, Rukia," Renji joked half-heartedly, "Have you spoken to Byakuya about this?"

"No," Rukia said instantly, "of course not. He would be upset that I didn't want to protect the Kuchiki clan by staying within the mansion."

"You won't be living within the palace forever, Rukia," Renji said, touching her arm comfortingly, "One day, you're going to get married and you'll have to move into your husband's home. And you're eighteen now, that day may come sooner than you realise."

"Me? Get married?" Rukia laughed and looked at Renji, her eyes shining jovially in the starlight, "Who would want to marry me?"

"... A lot of people," Renji looked away suddenly, "You are very beautiful, Rukia."

"That is true," Rukia grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, and such modesty you have with it!"

They laughed together, enjoying the careless feeling falling on them like a comfortable blanket. Renji glanced at Rukia again after a few moments, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched her gaze up at the moon. Her eyes twinkled like two stars themselves, and her skin glowed in the lunar light. She looked like a Goddess carved out of moon rock.

After a few long moments, Renji cleared his throat.

"Rukia," he said softly, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah?" she didn't move her gaze from the sky.

"Well," Renji rubbed his neck and valiantly tried to fight off a blush to no avail, "it's just that, well, for a long time –"

"Spit it out, already!" she laughed.

"Okay, okay," he took a deep breath. "The truth is, Rukia, I-"

"Lady Kuchiki?" a servant called from the doorway, "Lord Byakuya requests your presence immediately."

And Rukia would never keep her brother waiting.

"Of course, I'll be right there," she stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll be back in a minute, Renji."

"It's fine," he sighed, "it was nothing important."

"If you're sure, then," she smiled, and disappeared into the party.

_I would really like to marry you_, he thought sadly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review, even if you don't have an account - it only takes a minute :)**


End file.
